Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2
(pronounced 2 by 2) is a 2003 racing game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco. The game was released in the arcades in the summer of 2003 and the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Gamecube consoles in fall 2003. An enhanced, high-definition remake was released for iPads, Android tablets, and the Hyacintho consoles in 2015. Although the game can be played with four players, every copy of the PlayStation 2 version of the game came packaged with the Multitap due to controller limitations. The game requires 8 blocks on the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox versions or 64KB/MB on the PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Windows to save data. Gameplay Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 puts players in control of a driver, one who drives the kart, and a co-driver, one who uses all items and has one special item. There are tournaments which players must race a series of races and win with the most points. The karts have three stats: acceleration, speed, and weight (if chosen as driver). If co-driver, they have one special item that can fall into one four categories: Shield, Attack, Boost and Flight. Controls Single Player Controls Co-op Play Controls Characters Key: * Lightweight characters are allowed to be in karts of any class. * Featherweight characters are allowed to be in lightweight and/or middleweight. * Middleweight characters are allowed to be in middleweight or heavyweight karts. * Heavyweight characters are only allowed to be in heavyweight karts. Starting Teams * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and Unlockable Teams * and (Win Keyboard Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Trigon Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Lucky Star Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Drill Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Nerd Cup on Difficult) * and (Win Crystal Cup on Difficult) Console Exclusive Teams These teams are exclusive to their respective consoles. They can be enabled in the PC version of the game with a legitimate mod. The first team is unlocked by completing all cups on Easy, and the other is unlocked by completing all cups on Normal. Gamecube exclusive teams: * and * and Xbox exclusive teams: * and * and PlayStation 2 exclusive teams: * and * and DLC Teams These teams are available for download on the iOS, Android, and Hyacintho versions of the game. They include: Karts Modes Arcade/Grand Prix In the arcade mode, the player must race against eleven other karts. The speed of the karts vary depending on the difficulty: *' /50cc': All karts have a low top speed that reaches up to 50mph/100km/h and will rarely shoot red shells and spiny shells. Any kart can take the top positions. *' /100cc': All karts have a fairly average top speed that reaches up to 55mph/110km/h and red shells are more common. Racers will rarely shoot spiny shells. Usually the middleweight/heavyweight and/or the player's rival karts take the top positions. *' /150cc': All karts have a high top speed that can reach up to 60mph/120km/h, and red shells and spiny shells are common. All characters race in mixed teams. Usually the heavyweight karts take the top positions. *' /200cc': All karts, including the player, have a high top speed that can reach up to 65mph/130km/h. Like Difficult, all characters race in mixed teams and the heavyweight karts usually take the top positions. Courses Like the other games, the game has 24 courses rather than the standard 16 in Driller Engine Grand Prix and 20 in Driller Engine Grand Prix 2. Keyboard Cup *Driller Gardens *Keyboard Crusade *Harold Hills *Leopold Mountain Trigon Cup *Wataru Circuit *Passive Farm *Minecraftia Cove *Fegelein's Bunker Lucky Star Cup *Anna's Factory *Konata Beach *Takanomiya Park *Kumiko Desert Drill Cup *Kagami Bridge *Susumu Circuit *Shira Cruiser *Leonard Stadium Nerd Cup *Miyuki Sherbet *Tsukasa City *James Circuit *Leonidas Funhouse Crystal Cup *Yutaka Colosseum *Minami Jungle *Team Ankoku Castle *Rainbow Road Items Items are classified in five forms: *'Blue Item Box:' The co-driver gets an item. *'Double Blue Item Box:' Both drivers get items. *'Green Item Box:' The co-driver gets three of the same item. *'Double Blue/Green Item Box:' One character gets one item while the other gets three of the same item. *'Double Green Item Box:' Both drivers get three of the same item. Normal Items Special Items Character-Exclusive Items Harold Slikk and Fegelein, as well as King Empty Jay, Fred Fuchs, Susumu Takajima, and Megumi Wakui can obtain any special item listed above. Point Spread Gallery The home console and Windows versions have four anime clips for each anime. They can be unlocked by completing each cup with the clip you want to unlock. Cast This list is incomplete. If you know the actor/actresses to some of the characters mentioned, add them. Trivia *This is the first Driller Engine Grand Prix game to have a mathematical problem in the title, despite it is the fourth game and that players control two characters at once. *In the HD remake for iOS, Android, and the Hyacintho console, if the roster has more than forty characters, then a scrollbar would appear to reveal more much like in Potens. Category:Video games Category:Fanon video games Category:Racing video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games Category:Arcade games